Cultivation
No romance Caminho da Biblioteca do Céu, existem 9 camadas (ou dans) de cultivo para artistas marciais. O Supremo de 9 dan (至尊, zhizun ) é o pináculo do cultivo de um mortal. Romper com o Supremo com o Transcendente Mortal (化 凡, huafan ) é um importante passo de cultivo no caminho marcial de um especialista. Beyond Transcendent Mortal is Saint, where cultivators would gain the ability to fly. With the exception of the Great Sage Realm, all realms can be divided into 4 small stages: Primary Stage (初期), Intermediate Stage (中期), Advanced Stage (后期) and Pinnacle (巅峰). True Essence Grades True Essence (真气, zhenqi) can be divided in 3 grades, from strongest to weakest: * Superior * Intermediate * Inferior Higher the quality of one's true essence, more clear it would be and further one would be able to climb in the future. The grade of one's true essence reflects the quality of one's cultivation technique. It is said that in order to cultivate superior true essence, it is required a god or saint cultivation technique. For that reason, superior essence qi is exceedingly rare. Superior grade true essence has many wonderful uses such as healing capabilities and protecting the user from poison. Heaven's Path True Essence is a superior grade true essence cultivated from the Heaven's Path Cultivation Technique created by Zhang Xuan. Techniques and Armaments Grades Cultivation and Battle Techniques, and Armaments can be divided in 7 grades, and each grade is further divided into 4 tiers. For a Battle Technique, there is the concept of mastery as well (i.e. how adept you are at using the technique). The higher the rank of the battle technique, the harder it is to gain mastery in it. Mastery is divided into : * Novice * Initiate * Minor Accomplishment * Major Accomplishment * Consummation. Great Realms There are 7 Great Realms of cultivation known. Every dan of a Great Realm is divided in stages, usually 4 (primary, intermediate, advanced and pinnacle) or 6 (which includes the perfection and consummation stages). The dans of the God realm are divided into different stages depending on the dan. One month in the Abandoned Continent is 1 year in the Master Teacher Continent. Fighter 9-dans There are 9 layers (or dans) of cultivation for Fighter (武者, wuzhe). The 9-dan Supreme (Zhizun) is the limit of the human body and the pinnacle of mortal's cultivation. Transcendent Mortal 9-dans Transcendent Mortal (化凡, huafan) realm is the realm above Fighter. Before becoming a Transcendent Mortal, experts have a normal human lifespan, even a Supreme peak would find it hard to reach 100 years old. Once they break through to Transcendent Mortal, they would have their lifespan increased by a lot. A characteristic of this realm is the ability to draw support from the surrounding environment and transfer all origin energy for oneself to use, increasing one's battle strength by several fold. Supreme realm is the peak of mortal cultivation, and as far as the mortal body can reach, therefore, the Transcendent Mortal realm consists in breaking the shackles of mortality to reach a higher level. For this reason, this realm is also known as Transcending Mortality (超凡, chaofan) realm or Shedding Mortality (脱凡, tuofan) realm. Saint 9-dans Saint (圣者, shengzhe) realm is the realm above Transcendent Mortal. In order to truly fly one must be a Saint or at least a Half-Saint. After becoming a Saint, one's lifespan is extended to 1,000 years (for most Saints). Those who had lived beyond a thousand could be considered an old ancestor of a clan, who broke the shackles of Saint realm and reached a higher realm. Great Sage 4-dans Great Sage (大圣, dasheng) realm is the realm above Saint. Unlike the Saint realm, the Great Sage realm is divided into only 4 dans. One must be at least a Great Sage 1-dan in order to their occupation rank be promoted to 9-star. The lifespan of a Great Sage is 1,500 years. Using their Fighter Realm, Transcendent Mortal Realm, and Saint Realm foundation as a basis, one must find their own path towards Great Sage Realm. In order words, the cultivation techniques at this level must be created by the cultivator themself. Cultivation techniques created by others can only be used as reference. Also, each dan is divided into 6 stages, unlike the Saint realm where each dan was divided into 4 stages. Those stages are: Primary Stage (初期), Intermediate Stage (中期), Advanced Stage (后期), Pinnacle (巅峰), Perfection (圆满), and Consummation (大圆满). Ancient Sage 4-dans Ancient Sage (古圣, gusheng) is the realm above Great Sage. Only ancient mighty figures like Qiu Wu, Bu Shang, and the other 72 Sages, were able to achieve this realm. The lifespan of an Ancient Sage is 2,000 years. Some time after Kong-shi left, «Aeon of Ancient Sages» mysteriously vanished from the world. No one was able to breakthrough to Ancient Sage since then. Many of the remaining Ancient Sage of the human race went into hibernation to extend their lifespans and only wake up when in need. The conditions for the breakthrough to Ancient Sage is as follows: # One's cultivation base must be at Great Sage 4-dan Consummation. This is the most basic requirement and many powerful experts were able to fulfill it since ancient times. # One must accumulate «Aeon of Ancient Sages». This step is essential and is the main reason why there are no new Ancient Sages in current times, since the Aeon of Ancient Sages vanished from the Master Teacher Continent's world during ancient times. # One's soul depth must reach the minimum of 30. This means that only Master Teachers and other occupations that arduously train their Will of Mind have a chance to breakthrough to Ancient Sage Realm. # One's soul span must reach one million kilometers. # One's understanding of any aspect of the dao must surpass Heaven's Path. Like the Great Sage realm, the Ancient Sage realm is divided into 4 dans. Also, unlike the Great Sage realm, each dan is divided into 4 stages: Primary Stage, Intermediate Stage, Advanced Stage and Pinnacle. Kong shi and Vicious are the only known cultivators from Master Teacher Continent to reach Dimension Shatterer realm. Only the primary stage of Ancient Sage 4-dan Dimension Shatterer Realm can be reached in a lower plane. Being an Ancient Sage in Heaven's Abandoned Continent can be considered a small accomplishment in cultivation while being a Saint is considered quite weak. The lifespan of Ancient Sages living in the Abandoned Continent is 200 years. Immortal 3-dans The realm above Ancient Sage. It can only be achieved in a higher plane, such as Heaven. In Heaven's Abandoned Continent, Immortals are the elders of major factions and are only below the rarely seen Pseudo God powerhouses. The lifespan of Immortals living in the Abandoned Continent is 300 years. The Pseudo God realm can be considered a transitional realm between the Immortal realm and God realm, akin to the Half-Saint realm and Nascent Saint realm. After achieving this level, one's lifespan is increased to 500 years. Although immensely powerful by the Heaven's standards, a Pseudo God cannot survive the trip to the God World by themself, and even if they did they would be threatened even by the weakest ant or wild life there. Like the Ancient Sage and previous realms, in this realm, each dan is divided into 4 stages: Lesser Stage, Greater Stage, Earthly Stage and Heavenly. God 4-dans This is the realm above Immortal realm. After reaching the first dan, the God realm, one can ascend to the God World. There, even the weakest ant is a God realm lifeform. Navigation Category:Cultivation